powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Nocturne
Count Nocturne is a vampire bat monster. History Count Nocturne was created by Divatox when she wrapped her tongue around a passing lunar space bat. He ambushed Carlos in a park at night and bite him, turning him into a vampire and he slowly began to take on the characteristics of a vampire. While trying to obtain blood at the Blood Drive that was held at the high school, T.J. and Ashley teleported him to the Power Chamber, where he received a temporary antidote. The Rangers then took on Count Nocturne at the park,where he hoped to get Carlos back on his side again. The Rangers blasted the Count with the Turbo R.A.M., but as always, Divatox made him giant, and the Rangers took him on in the Rescue Megazord. The Count locked up the Megazord in chains and get blasted with merciless firepower. Then the Rangers called on the Turbo Megazord, but unfortunately the monster beat him with his weapon, and as Nocturne's power grew stronger, Carlos was more in danger of falling under the Count's spell once again. Carlos came up with the idea of combining the remaining undamaged zords to defeat the monster. The Rangers were able to knock the monster down, then created the Rescue Turbo Megazord, using Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster from the Turbo Zords with Thunder Loader, Star Racer and Wind Rescue from the Rescue Megazords to create the Rescue Turbo Megazord. Using this new combo, they sliced apart Nocturne's weapon, and on Carlos's command, used Artillery power to destroy the monster, freeing Carlos from the evil spell. Powers and abilities Fire Breath: COUnt Nocturne can Breath Fire. Being a vampire he also had the power to trunk into a lunar bat and is able to Turn people into vampires by biting him such as when he turned Carlos into a vampire. He was incredibly powerful and strong like a vampire. Arsenal Count Nocturne is armed with a Mallet with a Drill at one end Notes *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Count Nocturne (minus his head, hands, & feet), were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $150. *Count Nocturne is the final monster to be enlarged by the torpedoes. *The Maniac Mechanic is the third monster not to originally belong to DIvatox's army. The first was Wolfgang Amadeus Griller , the second was Clockster (since she didn't know who he was), the third was the Maniac Mechanic and the ;ast will be the Goldgoyle; *In the Carranger version his counterpart OO Batton did a serious attack on the torso of the Rescue Megazord's counterpart VRV Robo with his hammer where the damage is seen close-up (thereby seriously damaging V-Fire and V-Police the Sentai counterparts of the Lighting Fire Tamer and Siren Blaster Rescuezords). This was not included in the Power Rangers Turbo version due to censorship. CNoct Cos1.jpg CNoct Cos2.jpg Portrayal *He was voiced by Tom Fahn.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0677460/fullcredits#cast See Also References Category:Turbo Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Divatox's Crew Category:Animal-themed Villains